


Weakness

by mishaschmidt



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, OC, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: "Fuck Kevin," Neil bites out angrily, then falters when Kevin takes off his helmet, face flushed and sweaty, hair mussed. Kevin raises the hem of his shirt to wipe off his sweaty face, and Neil whimpers when he sees Kevin's abdominal muscles, glistening with sweat.“Fuck him,” he tries again weakly and Andrew huffs with amusement as Neil's eyes roam Kevin's hard muscles. “Fuck...Fuck, Kevin," he murmurs, licking his lips.





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by vampyre95 on Tumblr: 'Could you make a kandreil fic center around Neil saying: fuck Kevin Day Neil: but also….fuck Kevin Day To Andrew'
> 
> I tried =)
> 
> It was a toss-up about whether or not this was going to have porn but then I realised there wasn’t even a possibility of me not writing porn, I mean, come on. It's Kandreil. It's gonna have porn. Duh

"Fuck!" Neil snarls, pounding on the glass surrounding the court. "I told him to fucking  _leave her alone_." 

Kevin's on the court, tossing hard hits at their newest member, Sasha, who was attempting to block his hits and failing horribly. After practice, Neil and Andrew had gone off to the locker room, and Neil hadn't realised that Kevin had held Sasha back to talk with her. When the locker room was empty, and Neil had gone looking for Kevin, all he saw was Sasha's small form in the goal and Kevin snarling at her. 

Neil had raced to the court because he'd fended for Sasha for the entire practice, and now she was alone on the court. To his horror, apparently, Kevin had asked one of the Foxes to lock the court after them. 

It was obviously pre-meditated because Neil couldn't find his keys either, so now he was standing at the court, fucking pissed off as he watched Kevin pummel balls at Sasha. 

"He's so fucking  _irritating_ ," Neil's growling at Andrew, who's lounging on the seat behind him, taking in the scene on the court, looking nothing less than amused. "Why do I even like him?" He mutters exasperatedly, watching his boyfriend pick up a ball with his racket and swing towards her. 

The goal lights up red and Neil groans, knowing that Kevin wouldn't let up until she saved at least one goal. 

Neil clenches his jaw, pounding on the glass again. Kevin glances towards him, but doesn't react, turning back to Sasha, who takes her stance again. Kevin was taking it too far. She'd only been on the team for a few days, and he was already attempting to pummel her into shape, the asshole. 

Neil crosses his arms, glowering. "Fuck Kevin," he bites out angrily, then falters when Kevin takes off his helmet, face flushed and sweaty, hair mussed. Kevin raises the hem of his shirt to wipe off his sweaty face, and Neil whimpers when he sees Kevin's abdominal muscles, shining with sweat. 

“Fuck him,” Neil tries again weakly and Andrew huffs with amusement as Neil's eyes roam Kevin's hard muscles. “Fuck...  _Fuck_ , Kevin," he murmurs, licking his lips. "Is he always that sexy wearing his uniform?" Neil mutters, and Andrew groans. 

"Junkie," he huffs, but Neil doesn't care because Kevin's all sweaty and gorgeous, his dark hair messy, and Neil could see his side profile, eyes lingering on his pouty lips.  

Then Kevin puts back on his helmet and tightens the racquet in his hand, and Neil remembers why he was mad. "I'm going to kill him," Neil groans.  

"For being sexy or for locking the court?" Andrew asks interestedly, and Neil sighs because he doesn't even know the answer.  

"How much would Wymack kill me if I break the lock?" Neil wonders, because he's pretty sure Sasha's crying now, and he could totally relate with her. He doesn't doubt Kevin's harsh words that he saves for everyone on court.  

Sometimes he's surprised that it's the same Kevin that fucks him slow and soft, whispering the most endearing things in his ear or the same Kevin that would ride Andrew hard in the middle of the night, both of them silent but desperate. Kevin and Andrew are completely different when they're alone with Neil or each other, and while that sends butterflies soaring in Neil's stomach, it doesn't change the fact that Kevin was going to cut their team down to ten members by the end of the night. 

"Fuck it," Neil curses as he sees Sasha's grip fumble on the stick, and then he's storming into the locker room and taking Matt's racquet because it was heavier than his. He hopes that Matt won't hate him if he broke it, but it was for a good cause. 

Andrew's looking at him interestedly as Neil storms back towards the court, gripping the racquet tightly in his hand. He swings the racquet at the lock with full force, almost falling forward when he misses by an inch. 

Andrew starts clapping sarcastically and Neil huffs, repositioning himself. Andrew sighs, taking the racquet from Neil's hands, and Neil steps back, eyes locking onto where Kevin is screaming at poor Sasha again. Sasha has backed up almost to the goal wall, now clutching her stick as if she were protecting her body, rather than protecting the goal. 

It takes Andrew one swing, the bastard, to make the lock break open, and Sasha jolts so hard that she hits the goal behind her, making it light up red. Neil rushes onto the court, glowering at Kevin, racing toward him. 

"What the fuck, Day?" Neil growls, gripping Kevin jersey and using the momentum to propel him into the plexiglass behind him. 

Kevin hits the glass with a resounding smack, a choked sound escaping from him. "She needs to know how to receive if she's going to be a goalkeeper," Kevin snarls. "She's shit." 

"She's been playing with us for three fucking days!" Neil yells. "Stop being a dick!" 

Kevin yanks off his helmet, and Neil struggles to hold on to his anger, pouting on the inside because Kevin's unfairly good-looking.  

"When's she going to get better?" Kevin asks, voice softening. "The season's starting soon. Renee's gone. Do you expect Andrew to play the whole game?" 

"Kevin," Neil's getting hooked on his green eyes, and his hold on his anger is loosening quickly. "That doesn't mean you have to scare her off." 

Neil's hands tighten in their hold on Kevin's jersey, and then Kevin's arms come around Neil, pulling him flush. Neil's mind empties when he feels Kevin's hard body pressed against his. "I'm mad at you," Neil murmurs weakly. "Fuck you." 

A fire appears in Kevin's eyes, and Neil knows he's screwed. Kevin's lips stretch into a sly smirk, and Neil's heart thumps. Kevin looks so fucking good, with his sweaty hair plastered to his forehead, and eyelashes clumped together as he breathes hard.  

"You two are ridiculous," Andrew drawls, and Neil looks over at where Andrew is leaning on one shoulder against the glass, arms folded loosely as he surveys the two of them. "Both junkies, both idiots." 

Neil looks back, only now remembering the girl he was attempting to save, but the court was empty, Sasha nowhere in sight. 

"She went scampering as soon as you stormed on," Andrew drawls, before turning his honey gaze to Kevin. "Attacking her with balls isn't going to help." 

"You weren't going to help her," Kevin retorts, and Neil's decided that Andrew's got it under control, so he rests head on Kevin's strong chest, snuggling close.  

"You didn't ask me," Andrew replies, not rising to meet Kevin's anger.  

"Andrew," Kevin's voice lowers as his arms tighten around Neil. "Will you?" 

"If you haven't scared her off forever, then get her on court with me and leave us," Andrew states. Neil smiles, and one of Kevin's arms leave from around him, and Andrew's answering  _yes_ , before Kevin's leaning down and kissing him. 

Neil knows that Andrew understood how important it was to Kevin to keep their championship. It was just that Kevin still didn't know how to ask Andrew and Neil for help, still letting his passion for Exy get the better of him most times. 

Neil sighs as Kevin kisses Andrew deeply before he's turning and Neil's reaching up and kissing him just as hard. 

When they part, Kevin's pouting slightly, finally looking remorseful for what he'd done. "I'm sorry," he murmurs. "I just wanted to make her better."  

Neil slaps his chest lightly, kissing his lips chastely. "Next time, don't be a dick." 

"Speaking of dicks," Kevin clears his throat, flushing lightly, and Neil smirks because he knew that Kevin was always horny as hell after a good practice. The adrenaline kept going, and that's the only reason that half the time they fucked was after practice in the locker room. 

Kevin reaches into his pants and pulls out the groin protector cup from his underwear, and Neil can feel Kevin's half hard member throbbing against his abdomen. “ _Kev_ ,” Neil moans softly. 

“Locker room,” Andrew growls, and Kevin nods. Neil pulls back from his warm hardness, grinning at Andrew who huffs at him, pulling him in for a kiss as Kevin packs up the balls. Neil kisses Andrew warmly, sliding his fingers into Andrew’s silky hair and holding him close.  

He groans softly, mind fogging as Andrew kisses him hard, pressing against Neil. Neil laughs into the kiss when he hears the impatient, whiny “ _guys_ ”, behind him, and then he’s pulling away from Andrew with too much effort.  

Kevin takes control of the kiss with Andrew, moaning loudly as he cradles Andrew’s face, and Neil’s giggling as he grabs the basket of balls hauling it to the locker room, making sure to grab Kevin’s protector cup that he’d thrown on the ground. 

Andrew drags Kevin behind him as they follow, and Kevin’s kiss-flushed, looking so much happier than he did when it was just him and Sasha on the court. Neil’s barely able to put the ball basket in its rightful place before Kevin’s hauling him up into a kiss, and Neil jumps up, wrapping his legs around Kevin’s waist. 

Kevin’s hands hold his ass gently, carrying them to the benches, and sitting down. Andrew rustling in his bag, and tosses the lube at Kevin, who groans when the bottle whacks him on the side of his head.  

“Condoms?” Kevin asks Neil, who bites his lip, rocking his hips against Kevin’s hardness. Condoms were only really used to prevent messiness, and while Neil largely enjoyed feeling his boyfriends’ cum in him, he didn’t know if he’d want to shower in the locker room again. 

“I’ll eat you out after,” Andrew offers with a smirk, and Neil flushes, cock hardening in his pants. 

“Wait, who’s bottoming?” Kevin asks, and Neil rolls his eyes. Kevin probably enjoyed bottoming just as much as he did and enjoyed topping just as much as Andrew did. Basically, Kevin enjoyed enough sex for the both of them. 

“We could both bottom,” Neil offers, and Kevin’s eyes and smile widen, grinning excitedly. “Imagine if Andrew puts on his goalkeeper outfit,” Neil murmurs, fingers tweaking Kevin’s orange uniform between his fingers. “That would be fucking hot. We could roleplay.” 

Kevin lights up like it’s the best idea ever. “Fuck, yes! And make him do some drills so he’s sweaty and panting.” 

Neil’s eyes go lidded, imagining Andrew right after a game. Or sex. “ _Fuck_ , yes.” 

Andrew makes a sound of disgust. “I’m leaving your junkie asses.” He gets up and starts walking to the door, and Neil laughs, running after Andrew. It’s been almost two years since they’ve all been together, and Andrew’s gotten so much better at touching, so Neil doesn’t hesitate to run up to Andrew and wrap his arms around him, pressing close to Andrew so the blonde could feel his hard cock. 

Andrew whips around and pushes Neil into the lockers, and Neil moans at the manhandling, and then they’re kissing, hot and wet, and then another hand is sliding into Neil's hair, and Kevin's yanking Neil close to kiss him as Andrew latches onto his neck, sucking hard. 

Neil's cock plumps, filling and hardening as he moans, Andrew's cock rubbing against his, just as hard and hot.  

Andrew's pushing Kevin to the side with an order to undress, and Kevin complies quickly. The only reason his uniform doesn't rip is because he loves his uniform and gear. Neil's undressing too, pushing off his jersey and sweats, hard cock bobbing out, stabbing the air. 

Kevin's hard too, and he's kissing Andrew, desperately asking for permission to undress him, then ripping off his clothes, revealing his hard muscles inch by inch. Neil leans on the locker, hand pumping his cock, watching his boyfriends with lidded eyes, hips arching to meet his hand. 

He grabs the lube, slicking both of his hands, pressing to fingers into himself as he jerks his cock, eyes focused on both of his boyfriends' gorgeous naked bodies. Kevin sees him first, pulling away from Andrew, eyes on Neil, heated and filled with lust. 

"Fuck," Kevin chokes out, and Andrew turns to look at Neil, who's panting as he fucks himself with two fingers. Andrew's eyes lock onto Neil's, and Neil moans softly, fingers crooking in his hole, pressing against his prostate. 

Andrew takes the lube from where Neil dropped it, slicking his fingers and reaching around to push them into Kevin. Kevin gasps at the sudden intrusion arching against Andrew's body, moaning loudly. 

Neil bites his lip, looking at Kevin's flushed body, and Andrew's dark eyes, slipping his fingers from his hole, walking over to Andrew and sinking to his knees, swallowing Andrew's cock in one go. Andrew groans, hand carding in Neil's hair, next hand fucking Kevin deeply, opening him up.  

Neil sucks Andrew's cock passionately, lips wrapping around the base and sliding along his shaft until they're pressed against the trimmed hair at the base of his groin, cock filling Neil's throat easily.  

Andrew curses, hand tightening in Neil's hair, and Neil hums lightly around his hard member, and Kevin whimpers softly, eyes trained on Neil sucking Andrew desperately.  

Neil groans when he tastes Andrew's precum, and Andrew growls, hand in Neil's hair tightening as he yanks him up and kisses him deeply, and then Kevin's reaching down and slicking Andrew's cock up with lube, before pushing him back onto the locker bench. 

Andrew's breathing ' _yes_ ' before Kevin's straddling his lap and sinking down on Andrew's hard erection, crying out as he's impaled, Andrew's cock sliding deep, and Kevin groans as he arches his back, sitting down all the way.  

"Fucking hell," Neil whimpers, kissing Kevin, reaching down to rub his rim where Andrew's cock is entering him. Kevin groans into the kiss, and Neil's cock gives a throb. His hole clenches around air, and he whimpers, straddling Andrew as well, pressing back against Kevin's hard body, feeling Kevin's hard cock press between his cheeks, grazing his hole. 

"Fuck me," Neil begs softly, grinding back against Kevin, and Kevin groans, pushing Neil forward on his hands over Andrew, and Neil cries out as Kevin slides his cock into him, filling him up. 

They set a quick desperate pace, Neil grinding back onto Kevin, and Kevin fucking into him and back onto Andrew's cock. Neil's sobbing as Kevin grinds into his prostate, whimpering curses. 

His hard cock is dragging against the ridges of Andrew's abs, sending sparks up his spine, but he doesn't touch himself, just fucking himself back against Kevin.  

Andrew's fingers are digging into his hips, holding him as he rocks desperately, chasing his orgasm. Kevin's fingers are holding Neil's ass as he drives himself into Neil, and Andrew's groaning as Kevin's hold clenches around his cock. 

"You two feel so good,' Kevin's gasping out breathlessly, and Neil gives a soft gasping laugh, sitting up and grinding himself back onto Kevin's cock, turning his head to kiss Kevin deeply. 

His cock his achingly hard, precum smearing Andrew's hard muscles, and Andrew grips Neil's cock gently, rubbing a thumb over the tip and pressing it into his mouth, tasting it. 

Neil moans, before leaning down and kissing Andrew deeply, licking the inside of his mouth and holding him close, gasping into his mouth. 

It's too much, and Neil sobs softly as Kevin grunts, cursing loudly, fingernails digging into Neil's flesh, cock pulsing as he comes. Neil whimpers as he filled with Kevin's cum, feeling Kevin pulsing deep inside of him. 

Kevin gasps softly, and then he's drawing out of Neil and standing, and Neil's shuffling back, a tremor wracking through his body as Kevin makes him sit on Andrew's cock. 

Andrew's cock is just slightly thicker, and Neil cries out as he's filled again, Andrew's cock sliding into his cum-slicked passage easily. Neil knows that his entire body is a ruddy, red colour, moans being ripped from his chest. 

Kevin presses his chest against Neil's back, and his lips suck on Neil's neck as his long fingers wrap around Neil's cock, and Neil's gasping for air, blinking away spots from his eyes, unable to stop his orgasm. He shudders hard, groaning loudly, cum spilling from his cock, tightening unbearably around Andrew's cock. 

Andrew curses lightly, and then he's coming inside of Neil, and Neil's eyes roll back as pleasure surges through him, rocking his hips as he milks Andrew's cock.  

Andrew's eyes are half-lidded, and his face is flushed, fingers holding onto Neil's hips tightly. He sits up, bringing Neil down into a deep kiss, their lips sliding against each other. 

When they part, and Neil's lips feel swollen and spit-slicked, Andrew pulls Kevin down into a slow, leisurely kiss, and Neil sighs happily, feeling Andrew's cock twitch inside of him. 

Neil groans when they part, and Andrew's lifting him off, cum dripping from his hole, smearing on his thighs.  

"That's always so fucking sexy," Kevin bites his lip, passing his finger between Neil's cheeks, and sliding his cum-slicked finger into his mouth. Neil kisses him lightly, before groaning. 

The only one who doesn't look like his brains have been fucked out is Andrew, Kevin's panting and even more sweaty, and Neil barely able to stand. 

"I think I'll take a raincheck on that ass-eating," Neil groans as Andrew stands. Neil leans against Kevin, feeling thoroughly exhausted from the fucking, knowing that if Andrew ate his ass, he'd get hard again in no time.  

Andrew snorts, and Kevin wraps a hand around Neil, pressing a kiss to the side of his forehead. "I'm sorry about Sasha," he murmurs, and Neil sighs. 

"You're irritating," Neil pouts, patting Kevin's chest. "You're lucky I love you." 

Andrew makes a disgusted sound and Kevin laughs. "Don't act like you're the single guy who hates people in relationships," Kevin tells Andrew who rolls his eyes.  

"You two are gross," Andrew states simply, but still wraps his fingers around Kevin's neck and brings him down for a kiss. 

Neil grins, before bouncing off to the shower, grimacing at the feeling of cum sliding down his thighs. He's enjoying the hot water by the time Andrew and Kevin join him. They bathe quickly but efficiently, already feeling the aftereffects of their fuck session and a long training. 

When Neil's getting dressed, only then Kevin frowns and cocks his head. "Where's Sasha? Did she walk back to the dorms?" 

And then Andrew's saying, "she was crying when she ran off, so maybe she did". 

Neil's eyes widen and he whacks Kevin on his arm. "You're an asshole," he cries. "You made her cry?!" 

"You knew she was crying," Andrew mutters, and Neil huffs. 

"That's not the point," Neil crosses his arms. "Kevin's an asshole. You're apologising to her when we get back to the dorms." 

Kevin pouts, but Neil turns away before the full effect of his big green eyes could hit. "No. Stop it. Fuck you, asshole." 

Kevin sighs, leaning down to plant a kiss on Neil's cheek, barely dodging Neil's next slap. 

"Come on, idiots," Andrew mutters, dragging both of his boyfriends out of the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin's a misunderstood kid. As his mother, I apologise for him being an asshole :)


End file.
